Mehdi Sadaghdar
Mehdi Sadaghdar, the mediocre man, is the host and owner of the popular YouTube channel ElectroBOOM. He is an iranian-canadian engineer that experiments with electricity, and creates videos dedicated to teaching viewers how to make and fix electric products, about the dangers of working with electricity, and what not to do while handling electricity, often comedically electrocuting himelf in the meantime. As of December 2019, Mehdi's channel now has over 3,000,000 subscribers. Biography History Mehdi was born in 1977 in Iran. In his early life he moved to Canada and now currently resides in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. In 1999, he earned a degree of Bachelor of Applied Science (B.A.Sc.) from the University of Tehran. In 2006, he earned a degree of Master of Applied Science (M.A.Sc.) from Simon Fraser University. Birth of ElectroBOOM On June 23, 2007, a year after recieving his Masters degree, Mehdi began his Youtube Channel, ElectroBOOM. Despite officially joining YouTube in 2007, Mehdi did not begin making videos until 2012. The main purpose of his videos was to inform viewers from all around the globe about the dangers of electricity and how to handle it in electrical projects, such as making circuits or fixing things, all while entertaining them with his comedy skills. He became a hit not just for his professional knowledge of electricity, but also for his constant screw ups in videos, in which he would occasionally (sometimes purposelfully) mess up his projects, causing them to backfire and spark or zap him, showing viewers first-hand the painful consequences that could occur when the rules of the specific project are not followed. 100,000 Subscribers in 2013, ElectroBOOM reached 100,000 subscribers and Mehdi recieved his first YouTube Play Button, the silver play button. 1,000,000 Subscribers In 2017, ElectroBOOM hit one million subscribers, and Mehdi recieved his second play button, the Gold Play Button. To celebrate 1 mil subs, Mehdi attepted to build a Jacob's Ladder. Initally constructing it out of metal wires, he felt it wasnt snazzy enough and built it out of extra long sparklers. While very large and showy, Mehdi's sparkler tower was so large that it became top-heavy, causing it to lose balance and fall right onto him. He only recieved some third degree burns, but Mehdi was relieved to have survived the fall, as he considered it one of the most life-risking things that has ever happened to him. 2,000,000 Subscribers In late November 2018, ElectroBOOM hit two million subscribers. He celebrated in December by Talking with Arcs from his tesla coil. The video has 1,100,500 views. Personality Mehdi is generally shown as a smart, yet clumsy engineer who doubles as a comedian. He is very advanced in terms of electricity and technology and has been shown to create complex systems and circuits for his Youtube projects and experiments, such as his DIY taser. He enjoys making videos that inform and entertain viewers and let them know that electricity is not something to play with, and how to make projects without hurting themselves. A common occurance in his videos are fails. During the course of his channel, Mehdi often winds up messing something up in his endeavors, whether it be forgetting to do something or leaving something on when he shouldn't, resulting in his current project to go haywire. The most common result of these messups is Mehdi often getting hurt by his projects, more commonly getting zapped by whatever has gone wrong and swearing intensely in response. He has also hit himself, shocked, burned, cut, and even drilled himself during the course of his channel, informing viewers of what will happen when they screw up, and that even a professional can make mistakes. While some of these fails are intentionally staged for informative and entertainment purposes, most are not, and are completely unexpected. Mehdi has also been shown to swear a lot, especially when he's been injured. For family friendly purposes, every swear on his channel is censored. Gallery Category:ElectroBOOM Category:Pages